Felicidad
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Todos sabemos que es la felicidad, pero conseguirla es algo muy distinto
1. Cambio de opinion

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo un pequeño drabble por el dia de la felicidad, bueno que lo disfruten x3

Este fic, más dos más, son participantes a: Tras el corazón de Midoriko: Mes de la felicidad en ¡Sientate! (Link en mi perfil)

**Personajes: **Inuyasha/Kagome  
**Prompt 1: **"La felicidad existe/se basa en las cosas pequeñas de la vida". _Felicidad a través de algo simple.  
_**Cantidad de palabras (**sin contar notas de autor**): **301

1: Cambio de opinion

* * *

Otra vez estaba pasando, la peor de sus pesadillas se estaba haciendo realidad. Prefería millones de veces pelear contra mil Narakus que lo que debía lidiar ahora

—Inuyasha es obvio que ya no me quieres- grito Kagome echándose a llorar… por decima vez en el día

—Claro que si tonta- respondió ya algo cansado de su actitud infantil, aunque el resultado…

—¡Abajo!- …no fue tan favorable

Desde hacía días que se estaba comportando así, y honestamente ya estaban llevándolo al límite, pero debía mantener la mayor calma posible pues no quería terminar medio muerto por culpa de su compañera. Respirando algo hondo, se puso de pie y fue corriendo al bosque y tuvo que buscar entre los arboles su objetivo, en cuanto lo localizo lo tomo lo más rápido que pudo y volvió corriendo a donde anteriormente había sido enterrado en el suelo y extendió la mano ofreciendo lo que había ido a buscar.

—Toma, aquí tienes lo que me pediste- dijo mostrando la manzana fresca a su compañera

—Ya no la quiero- comento está haciendo que casi se caiga de espaldas, y antes de que pudiese preguntar la razón de su cambio de opinión ella le contesto —La trajiste de mala gana, no porque querías. De seguro ya estas harto de mi y quieres irte- dijo antes de volver a lagrimear

Y él, antes de que ella volviese a llorar, hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió; besarla. No soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos por una mentira o sus ideas alocadas. Se separo de ella poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y la otra en el vientre abultado de seis meses.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías- ordeno con semblante entre serio y sonriente

Ella simplemente sonrió y asintió. Era increíble su manera de ponerse feliz con cosas tan simples

* * *

Eso fue todo, en unos minutos publicare el siguiente

Nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	2. El lirio violeta

Holis! Yo aqui con el siguiente capitulo, se que dije en unos minutos pero es que estoy desde un cyber y se me había acabado el tiempo, bueno en fin, este capitulo es porque se me ocurrio cuando lei un fic de una de las piratas de ¡Sientate!: Ari. Se que te gusta mucho esta pareja y, si lo llegas a leer, te guste

**Personajes: **Kohaku/Ayame y tambien Sango  
**Prompt 2****: **Felicidad con gusto/sabor amargo  
**Cantidad de palabras (**sin contar notas de autor**): **470

* * *

Estaba parada de nuevo esperando a su prometido/esposo o lo que fuese. Ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol con una apariencia enojada, pero aun así con una mirada de lo más triste y decepcionada. Hoy no era la primera vez que la veía desde la distancia, de hecho siempre que venía lo hacía, es que no podía evitarlo ¡Era tan hermosa! Pero igual se golpeaba mentalmente, estaba comprometida y obviamente no se fijaría en el.

Igualmente ese día sabía que sería distinto, lo tenía claro pues hoy le diría sus sentimientos. Se paro recto, vio nuevamente las flores violetas de su mano (las cuales eran iguales a la que tenia ella en su cabello) y por ultimo repaso en su mente lo que diría. Decidido, empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, o eso planeaba hasta que sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo. En ese momento no sabía si alegrarse de ver a su hermana u odiarla por interrumpirlo.

—¡Kohaku, hola! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto muy alegremente su hermana mientras que el solo quería irse, luego la saludaría correctamente

Se alarmo cuando vio como ella se paraba viendo a la distancia como aquel lobo, que en ese momento discutía con Inuyasha, se iba acercando a ella con la clara señal de que se vallan. Apretó levemente los puños y moto cuando su hermana dejaba tirotearlo de un momento a otro, se pregunto que le sucedía y en cuanto se dio vuelta vio como ella miraba fijamente el ramo

—¿Te gusta alguien?- pregunto Sango con una sonrisa algo impresionada, mientras él se ponía como tomate y se caía el mundo encima

Y tan distraído que estaba que no se dio cuenta de que aquellos lirios violetas que sostenía en su mano se habían ido volando. Agito la cabeza y totalmente sonrojado vio a su hermana, quien no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y le dijo directamente lo que ella quería sabiendo que se quedaría en un estado de shock

—Me gusta Ayame-chan- dijo logrando su objetivo

Se libro de su hermana y fue directamente a donde estaba la loba anteriormente, pero vio como ella ya estaba corriendo con el otro lobo. Agacho la mirada algo decepcionado y noto también como todas las flores habían desaparecido a excepción de una que se encontraba junto con una nota. Tomo la flor y leyó la nota con alegría

"Kohaku, creo que eres un lindo muchacho"

¡Era la letra de Ayame-chan! No sabia exactamente porque había escrito eso, tal vez lo haya escuchado cuando le dijo a su hermana lo que sentía, pero no importaba porque ahora era muy feliz porque tal vez si tenia alguna posibilidad con la hermosa loba.

Con toda la alegría del mundo, se dio vuelta y vio como su hermana seguía en una especie de shock. Esto seria incomodo

* * *

Una aclaración antes de irme; como ya dije antes este fic es parte de la actividad Tras el corazón de Midoriko: Mes de la felicidad en ¡Siéntate! pero no llegue a publicarlo antes de que cerrara el topic asi que creo que ya no participa, igual me gusto como quedo asi que igual lo publico

Bueno, nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


End file.
